1st_lokianfandomcom-20200216-history
Whispered Secrets (Act I)
'' '' ''Whispered Secrets............ ''"Good day to you all. I am Captain Grissom, a liason to the Director of Intelligence General Noom".' ''"General Garza and the Jedi Council have loaned the 1st Lokian and member of Section 66 to aid with this mission". "Vital intelligence is being leaked to an outside source". "Your mission, if you wish to accept it, will be to find this source and neutralize it. It maybe a dangerous mission and may put you harm's way". "if you wish to decline this mission, leave now. No note will be made on your permanent record". Captain Grissom looks around the room to see if anyone declines his invite?......................... "Right, this is what we know so far..................................". ''The Briefing The briefing took place in the Senate tower on Coruscant. The Republic High Command had 6 personnel on the planet, and were called into action to aid Captain Grissom with a mission for Republic Intelligence. Those who attended were informed that Intelligence Agent Janis Norton was selling secrets, although to whom was unknown at this time. The Republic High Command team, under the leadership of Colonel Pandoren Tanni, was advised to search the Old Galactic Market district of the planet, as intelligence suggested Janis Norton had last been operating in that sector. Once there, the team were to question the locals regarding any sightings of Corporal Norton. The Search Begins After getting the shuttle to the sector, Colonel Tanni divided the squad into teams of two, and they began their questioning of the locals. After speaking to numerous people, and getting pestered by several small children, Trooper Sterik Hasger received a break. A woman had seen the Corporal heading to the seedy Dealers Den Cantina. As the squad left, the woman coughed and held out her hand. "Information isn't for free" she said. Trooper Hasger slipped a few credits into her hand and the squad headed to the Dealers Den. Outside they saw what looked like a wounded SIS Officer. After receiving treatment from Jedi Lailou the officer then offered to pay them to help take a cantina customer into custody. This failed once Colonel Tanni asked her for identification. The female "agent" tried to use a Jedi mind trick on the 1st Lokian CO. She realised she had been rumbled and begged forgiveness, hiding pathetically under a torn blanket. The con had failed. The team headed into the cantina, to begin questioning the patrons, including the odd bride for information. Two members of the team (the freighter Captain Charteryt and Colonel Tanni) struggled to maintain there composure, surrounded as they were by female Twi'lek dancers. After drinking too much Corellian ale during the seach, Charteryt passed out. (Later to be found by Enforcement Officers outside the back of the cantina missing everything apart from his hat and boots). After multiple questions with insults and bribes being traded between the patrons and RHC members, the bartender, who didn't want any trouble, had a quiet word with Trooper Kainous Bluefire, telling him the Corporal was seen heading south towards the area being held by Guild Thugs. Trooper Jaxago Plynn noticed several Rodian heavies were eyeing the RHC members and the team pulled out. The bartender had indicated the team search out a Captain Denal-zon in the area. After detailed questioning, the Captain reported that the female agent had orders from her superiors to enter the sector and repair an information relay device. Colonel Tanni had his suspicions regarding the integrity of the Captain, though his fears were laid to rest by Jedi Lailou's close questioning. The search and the tension began to take their toll and Jedi Lailou kindly brought out supplies of freshly made sandwiches which everyone enjoyed (especially the bantha jerky ones). This time its war! The RHC entered the warzone and progressed over one of the two bridges, in standard two by two cover formation. They came under fire from Guild Thugs but after a brief exchange of fire the enemy were silenced. After receiving a message via commlink from Captain Denal-zon they made their way to the coordinates of the relay device. The relay was located, but reinforcements of Guild Thugs had been sent to intercept the RHC members.Once these were dealt with, Trooper Hasger tried to slice the relay device. The feedback damaged his datapad and it began to give off a small whisp of smoke. After a minor adjustment the Relay was sliced correctly between them while other members held off further attacks from local thugs. The Colonel and Hasger read the datalog. It showed the information this device had received was forwarded to a droid, less than twenty minutes beforehand. They were close to their target. The area was scanned for droid signatures and a massive reading was found nearby. The team progressed to the location cautiously and were shocked by what they found. A massive armed patrol droid stood between them and the prize. As the men and women of RHC took up positions, the droid attacked. Laser fire and explosions were exchanged! Jedi Lailou and Captain Grissom were both knocked unconscious by a nearby blast, but the three remaining members of the 1st Lokian, Colonel Tanni, Troopers Bluefire and Hasger battled valiantly and defeated the foe. They gave medical aid to the two injured members of the team and retreated to a secure distance. A quick search of the local area found an abandoned dropship nearby, that looked to be functional, if a little rusty. Trooper Hasger successfully sliced the controls for the team to extract safely, with the information in tow. WIth a successful mission behind them, the troops of the 1st Lokian began to relax as Trooper Hasger navigated the dropship out of the Old Galactic Market and into the Coruscant traffic stream. Their moment of victory was cut short, however, when a communication arrived from Captain Denal-zon. The Captain informed them that a report had come in that the cruiser ''Repulse had exploded above Coruscant. A nearby starship called Thunderchild recorded a build up in the Repulse's engines just before it exploded. No enemy were scanned in the area. The Republic High Command team saw their post-operation relaxation time cut short as they were recalled to the Republic Fleet for debriefing, the droids datacore passed to local SIS agents for analysis. Colonel Tanni and his men were given just twenty four hours R&R and told to wait for further instruction. Category:Stories